


Homecoming

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mini_fest, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Families are about love overcoming the emotional torture we subject ourselves to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written Dec 2012 for Mini_fest on LJ for prompt#8: Bill Weasley/male of choice (same, older, or younger gen, don't care) Bringing his new partner home to meet the family. (would love this to be post-divorce with Fleur, or just pretend she didn't happen). Mentions of canon character death. Thanks to Angela_snape for the beta.

The glasshouse was more than a work space for Neville Longbottom. It was his second home, part lab and part sanctuary, the only man amidst the plants. Often times he liked the plants more than he liked other humans. The plants never demanded anything from him or judged him. They just existed and allowed you to take care of them. Simple, really, and they were almost the only thing that Neville needed in his life. Well, not the only thing, really, but because they were simple and required just a few amenities, he felt most comfortable here alone in the calm space he had created.

The wireless he left on played gentle tunes, which Neville was certain aided in the propagation of his stock. The blooms and the greenery flourished in his glasshouse and it was with a bit of sadness that he shifted the plants out from his sanctuary to the stockroom floor of his nursery.

The plants were his babies until they were ready to leave his tender care, and he hoped that they found a good home with someone else that appreciated the quiet support the greenery provided. He sighed and shook his head at the thoughts while he loaded up a flat cart with six-packs and individual pots of the coming season's offerings.

With a flick of his wand, the cart rose into the air and hovered, before following behind him as he took off for the large building that housed the public front of his business.

Once at the building, he arranged the poinsettias and miniature, decorated trees on tables and conjured a sign to announce their prices. He stood as he placed the last Christmas Cactus on the shelf and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand brushed along his shoulder.

The deep chuckle that rippled over his nerves soothed him as much as the long fingers that curled around the back of his neck. "Nervous?"

Neville turned and smiled at Bill Weasley. "No, you just startled me."

Bill returned Neville's grin, stepping ever so much closer and asked. "Are you ready then?"

Neville took a deep breath. "As much as I'll ever be," he answered softly.

"So says the man that acts as if he's going to the gallows." Bill chuckled and turned Neville leading him out of the building and across the grounds. "No one's going to bite, I promise and if George does try it, I'll make certain Angelina gave him his inoculations first."

Neville bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "I'm certain it will be fine, Bill. It's just that there are..."

"An entire mess of gingers?" Bill opened the door to the little cottage house that Neville occupied on the vast estates in Lancashire. Gran still lived up in the main manor house but the small house suited Neville better. 

Neville studied Bill for a moment. His life had been so much more different than Bill's. He'd never been all that gregarious. Ever since Neville had been a child, family gatherings had been small affairs. Even during his years at Hogwarts, there had been very few people around. Despite living in the dorms and the closeness of the Room of Requirement, Neville just didn't feel comfortable in crowds. Besides, this time was different; he was more than just a guest now, more than just one of their son's acquaintances from school. He was meeting Bill's parents for the first time as Bill's lover. 

Shaking his head, Neville sighed and realized that Bill was standing next to him, their bags shrunken and waiting to be put away in pockets. A gentle, knowing smile graced his generous mouth. 

Neville toed up and pressed a kiss to Bill's lips. "Oh, Thank Merlin, you do understand."

Bill chuckled and nodded. "That I do and it'll be fine. Both Harry and Ginny will be there with their boys. Ron and Hermione and their brood, too. George and Angelina and Charlie."

Neville groaned. "That isn't helping."

Bill shushed him and stepped in closer to Neville breathing in the loam and dirt that surrounded the man. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

Neville sighed and wrapped his arms around Bill. "Merlin, I hope so."

~*~

Neville held on to the snow-white poinsettia as Bill wrapped an arm around him. The Portkey whisked them away and deposited them just down the lane from the Burrow.

Neville was certain that it was his imagination that he could already hear the voices and noises from the ramshackle house. In fact, he knew those little redheaded children racing up the road were somehow relation to Bill, he just couldn't place them or their parents. Panic swelled and made his throat tight and Bill's large palm against his back soothed the feeling as he always did.

After the war, Neville had tried not to let the overwhelming attention of the Wizarding public drive him insane. Harry had been an immense help and Neville had the utmost respect and appreciation for his friend. They had weathered the media storm together. He'd be glad to see Harry but couldn't help feeling as though he were walking into the proverbial lion's den.

"Come now, mustn't keep everyone waiting."

Neville took his first steps towards the Burrow with trepidation. The closer they came to the house, the deeper the pit in his stomach grew. He'd never been good around people, despite his leading the rebellion at Hogwarts. Crowds of people made him nervous which is why he spent so much time in his glasshouses.

The door opened and the noise radiated out the open portal and Neville nearly shrank back from the sounds. Instead, warm hands grabbed him, pulling him into the house where he was squished up against an ample bosom.

"Neville, Bill! It's about time, my dears." 

Bill's lanky frame was smashed up against his backside and Neville fought to breathe.

"Mum... mum, let us go so we can get reacquainted with oxygen."

Neville stepped back and smiled sheepishly at Molly Weasley. With a deep breath, he shoved the plant at her. "Here, I brought it for you."

"Wonderful! It's lovely, dear. From your own stock?"

Neville nodded and felt Bill's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Bill and eyed him, earning a grin for his troubles before Molly crushed him once more.

"Thank you so much, Neville, I know just the place for it."

Molly led them through the house, easily dodging toddlers, toys and Kneazles littered about the floor.

Several voices called out to Bill and a few of those even shouted Neville's name. He fought to see the well wishers but missed the faces as he was swept through the house. A hand grasped his elbow and he was guided outside.

"Hallo, Neville. Better?"

Neville turned and breathed out a sigh of relief. Harry stood next to him, a small child cradled in his arms. He nodded. "Yes, thanks ever so."

Harry laughed. "Bit overwhelming, aren't they? Despite spending a few weeks here in the summer it took me a while to get used to the crush of people as well."

Neville nodded. "There's just so many!"

Harry laughed again, soothing the baby by rubbing his back when the motions disturbed him. "You'll get used to it. It's the first time Bill has brought someone home, but if you ever need to step out; Arthur's shed is a good place to hide."

Neville chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

"Not a problem. I hope we'll be seeing more of you."

Neville blushed then and the back door opened revealing Bill with a toddler attached to his leg.

"Ah, found you. Thanks for the rescue, Harry. I was wondering where you'd gone to since it appeared as the sea of red in there had taken over. You know, I think Hermione's hair is changing to match Ron's."

Neville and Harry laughed. Harry reached down and tugged Percy's youngest from Bill's ankle. "Anytime. Just try to remember that the crush of ginger is a bit over whelming, especially at this time of year."

"As if you needed to warn me," Bill countered and stepped closer to Neville while Harry and the children left them alone.

"I want to apologize," Neville began.

Bill shushed him and tipped Neville's face up before pressing his mouth to Neville's. "Take all the time you need."

Neville nodded, and Bill's arms slipped from around him to leave him alone in the backyard. Sighing, Neville settled down on a bench and looked out at the lawn. Here and there he could see the subtle influence of his and Bill's relationship. Plants for Molly to help brew a better potion for Arthur's heart condition. Other plants and herbs for the rest of the family, along with Molly's vegetable garden thrived under a weather Charm. A bed properly prepared to house the new bulbs for spring sleeping under a blanket of snow.

Little lawn ornaments and mementos of the family he'd acquired all lived in this overcrowded but peaceful place. He sighed and closed his eyes, just listening to the cheerful noise behind him.

The crunch of the frozen grasses alerted him to his visitor and Neville opened his eyes to see Arthur Weasley making his way across the grounds. "I'm sorry, Neville. I didn't mean to disturb you," he smiled and stood beside the bench. "Awfully crowded in there sometimes, eh?"

Neville chuckled and moved over on the bench. "You don't say?"

Arthur settled beside Neville and nodded. "Yes, sometimes I just have to get away from all the noise. Merlin knows I love my family but we are a prolific bunch." He grinned at Neville then shook his head.

"I wanted to thank you for coming," Arthur offered. "I know how difficult it can be."

Neville eyed him.

Arthur sighed and leaned his head back. "Bill's come home more often since the two of you have taken up with one another. Before the war, it had taken an act of Merlin to get that boy back. And with Charlie also abroad and Fred's passing, it's helped Molly immensely to see him so much more." He turned and looked at Neville. "And you as well, son. For that alone, you have my greatest regard. I want you to know that you are always welcome in our home, Neville."

Neville grinned. "Thank you, Mr Weasley."

"Arthur."

Neville nodded as Arthur stood. "Thank you, Arthur."

Smiling, Arthur turned toward the house. "I'll make certain you've a few minutes before Molly comes to investigate your disappearance."

Neville laughed and watched Arthur enter the kitchen door. Through the window, he spied Molly and Charlie embracing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Angelina milled about around the room while the chattering reached new heights, and in the second window, Bill stood watching him with a smile.

Neville stood and waved. Bill returned the gesture and Neville walked toward him, feeling, not the anxiety he'd always had at the thought of crowds, but the acceptance of the family warming him in the winter's chill.

~The End~


End file.
